5 Great Leaders-Prolouge
by WarriorsFanFiction
Summary: When Bramblestar becomes leader,the Clans are furious that Firestar died.A battle happens,and only Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are left.StarClan grants them the cats that would've been born if the cats didn't battle.After Bramblestar becomes leader,he gets a message from StarClan saying that 5 great leaders will rise again,but there are only 4 Clans-right?
1. Prolouge

**WARRIORS FAN FICTION**

**Warriors is a trademark of HarperCollins and Erin Hunter.**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

Leader- Bramblestar: brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy-Squirrelflight: light orange she-cat Apprentice,Shadowpaw

Medicene Cat-Applewhisker: dark ginger she-cat Apprentice,Poppyfur

WARRIORS(toms and she-cats without kits)

Dawnstripe- white she-cat with black stripes

Embereye-black tabby tom with darker flecks

Vineface-light brown tabby tom Apprentice,Bearpaw

Ferntail-gray black striped tom with a frisky tail

Redface-White she-cat with red belly and face

Burrpelt-handsome brown tom

Birdflight-white tabby tom Apprentice,Firepaw

APPRENTICES(six moons old,in training to become a warrior)

Firepaw-orange tabby tom

Shadowpaw-black she-cat

Bearpaw-dark brown tortiseshell she-cat with white underbelly

QUEENS(she-cats expecting or having kits)

Bluetail-pretty dark blue she-cat

Rainweed-dusty brown she-cat

Elders(retired queens or warriors)

Juniperberry-ginger she cat with black specks

Irisleaf-brown cream-colored she-cat

Volenose-golden tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN:**

Leader-Swiftstar: fast gray tabby tom Apprentice,Breezepaw

Deputy-Stonefur: dark gray tabby tom motted with black specks

Medicene Cat-Stormtail: light blue-furred she cat with unusual green eyes

WARRIORS

Shellheart-light brown tabby tom

Graypelt-gray tabby tom Apprentice,Mistpaw

Littlesky-small tabby she-cat Apprentice,Cloudpaw

Sulphurfoot-white she-cat with gray paws

Pearlface-light gray she-cat Apprentice,Ashpaw

QUEENS

Goldeneye-light black she-cat with large yellow eyes

ELDERS

Froststream-white and gray tortiseshell she-cat

Pebblesplash-large brown tom

**SHADOWCLAN:**

Leader-Sorrelstar: light ginger she-cat

Deputy-Clawfur: black and white tom

Medicene Cat-Mouseshadow: black tabby tom with light brown flecks

WARRIORS

Ivytail- beautiful she-cat

Treebark- brown tabby tom

Iceclaw- she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

Leafwing-white she-cat

ELDERS

Fruithop- tortiseshell she-cat

**WINDCLAN:**

Leader- Yarrowstar: golden she-cat

Deputy- Haretail: swift white tabby tom

Medicene Cat- Barkwing: old brown tabby tom

**PROLOUGE**

The strong wind raked the rustling trees back and forth, and the sudden sharp changes stung the traveling shadow's face like brambles. The figure,however,

kept on climbing, until it reached the summit of its climb. The figure was a cat with powerful shoulders and his body was hidden amongst the shadows except his

glowing amber eyes. The cat came to a stop when a shimmering blue pool of water was in front of him. He knelt down and touched the tip of his nose to the water, and

his whole was tipped with the icy coldness of the water, and he was in a dense woodland. Another cat came toward him. It was a tom with a pelt like flames in a burning

fire and his green eyes stared back at the traveling cat. "Greetings, Firestar. How is StarClan?" the cat with powerful shoulders asked. "Fine, just splendid. I have

something imnportant to tell you Bramblestar. But it seems that you didn't just come here to say hello. What do you have to tell me?" Firestar said. He streched his long

legs and suited himself to a grooming position. "I received a prophecy last night. But it was so strange, and I didn't understand it. I spoke with Applewhisker, but

she didn't get any answers from StarClan, nor her apprentice," he announced. Firestar questioned calmly,"Well,what's the prophecy?" Bramblestar closed his eyes and

tried to remember the words he had heard the night before. "The 5 great leaders will be born again, mothered by Rain, Gold, Leaf, Snow, and Bird." Firestar instantly

stopped grooming. "This is more urgent then ever. This could...bring a whole new generation of the Clans! Bramblestar, you must listen to me: ask all the leaders

about their Queens at the next Gathering!" Firestar said sharply. "But Firestar, there's five names in the prophecy, and there's only 4 Clans!" Bramblestar pointed

out. Firestar froze. "Soon,you will learn the truth, Bramblestar." Firestar said, and began to fade away. "WAIT!FIRESTAR!TELL ME!WHAT DO I DO?" Bramblestar cried out,

but the cat had already disappeared.

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!**


	2. Chapter 1-The Start of a New Leader

**WARRIORS FANFICTION**

**5 GREAT LEADERS-CHAPTER 1**

**THE START OF A NEW LEADER**

_Rainweed could smell the sweet wind ruffle through her brown fur. A leaf fell off a willow tree and she pounced to catch it. If only everyday was like this, she thought. She was about to stretch her legs when a squeaking sound filled her ears which shot up. She opened her mouth to take in the scent and smelled mouse. Delicious! She dropped to a hunter's crouch and began to stalk the mouse. Without hesitation, she unsheathed her claws and pounced on the mouse. The mouse's ears shot up and realized it was being attacked. It dropped the acorn it was trying to eat and with its little paws darted away into the undergrowth."Mouse Dung!" she ,the bushes rustled and she give away,she thought. What submerged out of the bushes surprised was a cat!And it smelled of her Clan!It was a she-cat with glowing green was a ginger and white tortiseshell with black was carrying the mouse she had failed to catch, now dead."Hello!I'm Thunderkit and this is my brother, Owlkit," the stranger cat revealed itself from the bushes. He was a dark brown tom with a stripe down his spine,and was carrying a dead mouse like his sister. Rainweed were only how could they hunt? "Kits?Where's your mother then?How can you hunt?" she stormed the cats with the kits just giggled! "You're our mother of course!We're your warrior names will be Thunderstar and Owleyes,by the answer your second question,you secretly taught us when we were first 't you remember?" answered Thunderkit._

"_Thunderkit, this is the past Rainweed."_

"_Oooh! You could of told me earlier!"_

_The kits play-fighted and batted each other's ears. Thunderstar? Owleyes? Were these her unborn kits?And their names-they were the names of the first leaders!_

"_Stop! I need explanations! Your names-"_

"_Thunderkit!We need to go!" Owleyes abruptly mewed._

_They stopped fighting, and looked at some kind of portal. Inside, there was a line of starry cats that were calling their names. "Sorry Rainweed!We have to go!" they both shouted. "Wait!" she tried to call,but they had already gone._

A paw pushed and prodded Rainweed's now awake body. "Wake up Rainweed!Wake up!Wake up!" squealed one of Bluetail's kits, Pinekit. "Get off or I'll make you one of my pieces of prey!" threatened Rainweed playfully. "Oh no!Mommy,don't make her eat me!Please!" Pinekit cried. Bluetail, her best friend, mewed, "Well, I'll have to if you do that again!"

"Sunkit!Help me!Please!" she ducked under her sister's body for was understandable that she had said that- the two she cats looked exactly alike. The same golden pelt and heather-colored eyes.

"No way!She's gonna confuse me for you!" Sunkit moved away to reveal a trembling Pinekit. Bluetail let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Don't be silly, little one!Mommy's not gonna let her eat you!" She then licked her tiny body. "Eww!" Pinekit darted away from her. Rainweed purred in amusement then scratched her ears nervously. Was the dream true? She was about to tell Bluetail when a yowl broke out of the Elders den. "Volenose has greencough!"

"Will he be alright?" Irisleaf asked worriedly to Applewhisker. Ever since Volenose's sickness was announced to the Clan, Irisleaf was frantically pacing around the medicene cat den asking Applewhisker the same question. "I don't should leave, before you catch it too." Irisleaf opened her mouth,but Applewhisker quickly replied, "I know you love him and he's your mate. But he wouldn't want you to catch it too."

Without saying anything, Irisleaf left the den. "And you too," she said looking at Rainweed with her sightless blue eyes. "He my brother!I have to stay!" she complained, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. "You're a Queen,Rainweed!If you caught it it could kill your kits too!And I know you've been very protective of him since the badger accident."

Rainweed horridly remember the time. They were both kits and snuck out of camp to "defend" the camp when Squirrelflight found badger cubs on their territory stomping on the catmint in the old Twoleg building. They had met a full grown badger, ready to kill at any moment. To protect her, Volenose stood his ground, and got a nasty bite on his leg. He could never become a warrior,so he found his only option: being a medicene many moons of serving his clanmates he asked Bramblestar to become an elder while his full medicine cat apprentice, Applewhisker, to take over.

"When can I see him again?" she quietly asked. "Two times a day.I'm sorry, 's for your own good." Signaling for her to leave, Rainweed left the den and hadn't eaten since Volenose got greencough. Maybe some fresh-kill would help her out. She padded to the fresh-kill pile only to see two mice. Two mice-that her kits had caught!

"Just relax Rainweed!It hardly hurts at all!" Bluetail said positively. "Easy for you to say!" Rainweed snarled back. She had just begun to give birth to her kits. Applewhisker was too busy tending to Volenose so her apprentice, Poppyfur took over. "Bluetail's right Rainweed. Just sit back and relax. I'm sorry that I can't give you poppy seeds-we need you to experience the pain." Poppyfur chimed in. Rainweed rolled her eyes. A pain filled her belly like no other. Her first kit was being born! "They're coming," she managed to croak. A kit came out in a silky wrap. Poppyfur tore it and instantly the kit started mewing. Poppyfur began licking the kit furiously to keep it same pain filled her stomach barely managed to push the kit out. She tore out the wrapping this time and licked it the same way Poppyfur had. After the kits seemed warm,they immediatley started suckling for milk on Rainweed. "I'll get you some borage leaves before those kits run you dry!" Poppyfur mewed and dashed out of the Queens den. "Told you it was easy!" Bluetail said optimisticly. "Did it hurt you when we were born?" Sunkit asked Bluetail. "Oh little kit, it doesn't matter!Momma still loves you,"

She nuzzled her nose to kits fluffy bodies and curled her tail around them. "So,what will you name them?" she asked Rainweed. Rainweed bit her lip. Should she name the kits she had in her dream?Were they really destined to become leaders? "I will name them Thunderkit and Owlkit."


End file.
